the_elemental_warriors_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warriors: Chapter 9
Chapter 9- Sky Great. Because of Ember, now I’m getting the weirdest chapter in the book. Well, here I go… Thursday in September. We were in the forest sitting down on tree stumps (except Sage, who had figured out how to turn hers into a small but sturdy oak tree), like all the other nights since the first day of school. Only this time, Luna wasn’t alone. She was joined by a woman and a man about her height. The woman was hard to look at, because she literally glowed. Really brightly. She wore a lot of yellow, and was probably the personification of the sun (versus Luna, the moon). The man was harder to describe. He had purple skin-and not that stupid magenta-y purple people could mistake for pink, it was dark purple. He was wearing one of those hats from Aladdin, like a super wide, super short cylinder with the bottom cut off. It had crazy, colorful zigzag patterns in bright pink, blue, and purple. It had a tasseled string coming off the top like a graduate cap. “Hello,” the woman in yellow said. “I am Sola, the day queen. I realize you have never met me before, even though you started on Tuesday.” “Well, you never came to this place. You never even mentioned meeting the Warriors,” Luna reminded her. “It only would have been polite if you had asked me,” Sola explained. “Well, you were always asleep when I came to your palace to ask you!” Luna countered. “Hey, break it up,” the purple guy said, coming between the two women. “I don’t think this would turn out good if you kept going.” Luna rolled her eyes. “Show-off,” she muttered. “Sorry about that,” the man said to us. “We don’t always get along well. I’m Intu, Luna and Sola’s younger brother.” “''Much younger,” Sola added. We gaped at them. So that meant… they were all siblings? They looked nothing alike. “Yes,” Luna said, seemingly reading our minds. “We are the Sky Siblings. I am the moon. Sola is the sun. And Intu… is dusk and dawn.” Sola snickered. I guess Intu had to be something to make them the Sky Siblings, but he did not'' look like either dusk or dawn. “A lot of people think Luna and I are twins, but Luna is much younger-“ Sola started, but Luna interrupted, “Look, the Guardians are finally here!” I saw four… things appearing out of some portal in the sky and falling down to the earth with sonic speed. There was a huge oomph, and I winced. There was no way they couldn’t have gotten injured. “Well, I hope they’re okay,” Ember said, her eyes wide with fear. “They’ll be fine,” Intu assured her. “I’m sure Jake will heal them.” We raised our eyebrows. It had definitely sounded like bones had been broken. “Heal broken bones? Ohh… that must be one of his abilities.” Sola and Luna were asking the same question. “You’re saying you think he can heal broken bones ''after a month of practices?” Sola asked, raising an eyebrow. Intu frowned. “They’re progressing a lot quicker than I anticipated. Maybe it’s because they might be the ones that-“ “Shh,” Luna told him. “They’re not ready to know yet.” Upon that sentence, four boys appeared in the (now much larger) clearing. I recognized most of them. Paul was in that group. So was his angry friend Ethan, and a boy I recognized from my fourth grade class… Allen, I think his name was. I didn’t know the last kid’s name, but I recognized his face from homeroom and science. Then I remembered that Intu had mentioned someone called Jake. ''That must be him, I thought. He looked exhausted. “Hi guys, what did we…?” Paul began as they sat down. “Whoa. This is huge.” He noticed us. “See Ethan, it ''is ''tensions rising. I told you!” Ethan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s what ''Intu ''thinks. It might not actually be ‘tensions rising’.” He made air quotes around the last two words. Sola interrupted their bickering by introducing herself and Luna to the boys. “Now, I know that things have been very tense between your two groups of children. So I want you two to be able to stop keeping secrets. Elemental Warriors, these are the four Natural Guardians. They each have very unique magical powers: of healing, teleportation, telepathy, and… well… Allen’s power is hard to describe. You’ll see for yourself.” “I call it charmspeaking,” Ethan volunteered. “Why?” Sage asked. Clearly she hadn’t read the Heroes of Olympus. Oof. I did ''not ''like the idea of charmspeak. I was not going to cross paths with Allen anytime soon. He was the prankster of the crew, if I remembered fourth grade correctly. “Anyway,” Sola continued. She introduced us Warriors and our elements. “Now, I want you to work together in your partnerships. I’m sure you could find out some way to combine your talents.” Most of us were extremely confused. Partnerships? Who was our partner? We realized that they were sitting right next to someone else. For me, that person was Allen. I mentally groaned. We looked at each other awkwardly. Finally, Allen broke the silence by telling me, “Slap your face as hard as you can.” Before I could register what he said, my hand hit my face. It stung harder than a nest full of bees. “I hate charmspeak,” I grumbled. It would be a long night. And so it was. We trudged through several ideas to no avail. Finally, just when it seemed like we were getting onto something, Sola said, “I think that they have done enough work today, don’t you?” Luna and Intu agreed, and the world faded away once again. Category:Chapters 1-9